Hold Heart: Alternate Scene!
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: Wonder what could have happened in the woods with Leah and Alayla? Leah/OC Warning: M rated for lemon


**Hello, hello! This chapter is one of the situations that could have happened in the woods in Chapter 21 "I love you", if Leah and Alayla had continued the make out session. Enjoy. P.S. the song under is the song I listened to writing this; might set the "mood". :P**

_Don't you, don't you wanna  
>Don't you, don't you wanna see me flaunt what I got?<br>Baby, come a little closer  
>Come and get to know me<br>And what I got  
>Baby, you won't come and see me?<br>Won't you come and be with me?  
>See what I got<br>Cause what I got is what you need  
>Girls Love Shoes "Flaunt"<em>

Alayla's POV

"Maybe we should be patrolling", she said her voice husky. I hummed in agreement as I sucked at her bite mark; she moaned loudly digging her hands deeper into my thighs. "Alayla", she whispered. I pulled away and looked up into her half-lidded eyes that were filled with desire.

"Leah", I slammed my lips into hers and she pulled me closer. My hand slid along her spine making her shiver; I trailed my fingers up her shirt running them along her smooth back. I moaned when her tongue flicked along my bite mark. I pressed my hot core into her stomach and she moaned from its heat.

"I need you Alayla; please", she whispered and I bite down on her bite mark making her moan even louder. Her hand trailed up my shirt; her fingers like fire on my wanting skin. I tugged at her shirt and she lifted it up revealing herself; she had no bra on. I pressed my lips to hers before trailing my mouth along her neck; I slid off her waist as my tongue continued down her collarbone. Leah was quivering wildly and pressed me into the tree harder. My hand slid up her stomach and cupped her breast; I groaned at how soft it was; I bent my head down and flicked my tongue over her nipple that hardened immediately. My thumb and forefinger pinched her other nipple while my tongue played with her.

"Oh god Alayla", her back arched when I bite down and then soothed it with my tongue. I massaged both of her breasts before looking up at her. I pressed my lips to hers and she growled picking me up off my feet and laid me down on the ground. She tugged my shirt off and straddled my waist clicking her tongue. "You shouldn't be wearing this", she slipped her hand to the small of my back making me arch it. She unhooked my bra and threw it to the side. I shivered at the cold air and she pressed her lips in between my breasts. I moaned when electricity went from her mouth to my body making me throb.

Her tongue flicked over my nipple before sucking gently. I quivered my eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed the amazement of her tongue. "Oh Leah", she growled loudly at my sounds of pleasure. Her smooth lips trailed kisses down my abdomen and close to my shorts; she hooked a thumb on them tugging them down.

"Damn your wet", she moaned looking at my underwear. She trailed kisses up my body before kissing me again. I yanked her shorts down revealing her lack of underwear; I flipped us over so I was on top of her. Her hand slid up my stomach and cupped my breast. I bite my lip as my eyes roamed her body and all its glory. My eyes stopped at the small patch of curls between her legs. I licked my lips and she shivered under me.

"I love you", I whispered and she smiled pulling me down by my neck for a kiss. I moaned in surprise when her knee pressed into my throbbing center; she took this opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth. I bucked my hips loving how her knee brought more friction making me wetter. I would come all too soon if she continued; I pulled from her lips and trailed kisses down her body making her arch her back. I spread her legs and trailed my kisses up her inner thighs.

"Oh god", she whispered as I slid my body up hers. I moaned when our breasts pressed into one another; I stared her straight in the eye and I let my finger run along her slit. She gasped and her eyes fell closed; I smirked. I slid my finger high and brushed my thumb along her clit and she let out a low moan her hips bucking up. I rubbed her clit slow and then picked up the pace before slowing down again. She was gasping wildly her chest rising up and down quickly. "Alayla, please", I raised a playful eyebrow. "I need you", she begged. I nodded and slid my finger down her slit. I slipped one finger in and we both groaned.

"Damn", I muttered enjoying how tight she was. I slid my finger out and she groaned; I began to pump slowly and she bucked up to meet my finger. I added along finger making her gasp loudly.

"Faster", she ordered and I began to pump quicker making her moan my name. I squeezed my legs together trying to rid myself of the pressure there. Her hips rocked to meet my fingers as I used my whole body to pump in and out of her. Her gasps became quicker and she began to quiver more. I continued my ministrations as I slid down her body; I slid my tongue along her clit and her hips pushed up and she screamed loudly as she gave into her orgasm. "Oh Alayla", she whispered quietly as she rode out the last waves. I helped her ride down by rubbing her clit slowly.

"I love you", she whispered and I gave her a smile. She pulled me up and kissed me pressing my body into hers. Her hand trailed down in between my legs but I caught her hand. "I wanna make you feel good", she whispered and I shivered.

"Do you trust me enough to try something", she nodded quickly.

"I trust you with my life", she said firmly and I smiled. I spread her legs wide and wrapped my arm around her thigh hesitating.

"I love you", I said staring into her eyes. She smiled at me looking at me with a confused but loving look. I dropped down and moaned loudly when our clits brushed; she gasped her eyes going wide her chest popping out. I moaned as I rocked us together our bodies brushing in a lovers dance.

"Don't stop", she begged her hand reaching up and massaging my breasts. I moaned loudly my hand pressing down on her chest as electricity pressed through our bodies.

"Oh god Leah…ugh", I moaned rocking faster as I found myself getting closer and closer to my end. Her eyes were half lidded but she watched my head fall back as I enjoyed the feeling.

"Damn", she cursed loudly her hips bucking to meet mine. Both of us began to quiver and I rocked faster my orgasm close. "I'm gonna…ugh", I groaned at the sound of her voice so husky. Her hand came up and pressed into my bite mark. I gasped as electricity shot threw me and my head dropped back as I screamed loudly hitting my orgasm.

"LEAH", I screamed and she moaned hitting her orgasm. We rock against each other till we were finished; I slid off her and onto the ground. Leah pulled me into her as my legs quivered with weakness.

"You're so amazing", she whispered her fingers brushing my cheek. I smiled and kissed her gently as she wrapped me in her arms.

"I love you Leah Clearwater", she gave me a tired smile.

"I love you too Alayla Cardea", I grinned and snuggled into her.

**Well there you have it! I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I can't say I'm that great at writing lemons like some femmslash writers are; probably my lack of actual experience. :P I hope every enjoyed it. Don't forget to tune into "Hold Heart" for more chapters. Toodles!**


End file.
